Destruction in the mall
by Tainted Visions
Summary: The Cybersquad is being chased by Hacker, and run into the mall! Havoc is about to be unleashed. But when they find that the mall has been closed down for the Holiday weekend, they're stuck in the mall with Hacker! Will they all put up with eachother, or
1. Enter da mall!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase...I don't know what made me come up with this...lol

Summary: After the Cybersquad take The Crystal of Kalimoor away from Hacker, they run into a mall, and Hacker's right behind them. Havoc is about to be unleashed, but the worst is that when they all are about to leave, they find that the Mall has been closed down for the holiday weekend with them AND Hacker in it! Will the kids be able to survive this and put up with Hacker for 48 hours, or will they all go insane? R&R

Destruction in the mall 

" Give me back my Crystal, you meddling moppets!" Yelled Hacker, chasing the kids, who had grabbed his Crystal of Kalimoor, and was now right on their tail. He smirked, and he was side by side with them. Inez, who was holding the Crystal, glared at him. " Never, Hacker!" She yelled, running faster along with the rest of her friends, Matt, Jackie, Digit, and Slider. Slider had become a full time member of the Cybersquad. The kids saw a mall nearby..." Look, a mall!" Matt pointed. Jackie panted. " Good, because I'm getting tired!" She groaned, passing a quick glare at Hacker. The kids ran right into the mall, but as the doors closed, Hacker's face met the glass. " ...Shit..." He mumbled. The doors opened, and without the doors to hold him up, Hacker fell flat on his face. The kids took this time to look around. Jackie squealed in delight at the make-up that was on sale. Matt and Slider ran over to the skateboard section, while Inez walked over to the books section. Digit, on the other hand, hung over with the CD's section. Meanwhile, while they all were looking around, Hacker got back up. " I have to find those kiddies before I lose my Crystal.." He said, walking deeper into the mall. " Woah! Check it out, Slider!" Matt exclaimed, holding a fiery red skateboard. Slider picked up another one. They paid for it, and began riding down the hall, when something makes them stop. " Oh my god.." Matt said, hearts in his eyes. Slider began drooling, hearts in his eyes as well. " I must be dreaming..it's.." He said, shocked. Both stared wide-eyed. " Christy Hemme!" Both yelled. ( I do not own Christy Hemme..and in case you are wondering who she is, she is a wrestler, one of the newest ones, and she's a Diva) Christy, who was buying sun tan lotion, looked at them, winking. " Hi, boys." She said, walking out. Slider drooled more as she walked out. " You can meet me in my garage anytime.." He said. Matt shot a glare at him. " Hey, she's MINE, you have Nezzie!" He said. Slider blushed. " Yeah..and I love her...Let's- YEOW!" He screeched, coming to a stop on his Skateboard, as well as Matt. " Ah, there you are," Hacker said, a smirk on his face. " Who are you two trying to impress?" He asked. Matt blushed. " Christy!" Matt screamed in joy, speeding past Hacker, and running torwards Christy, and he stopped infront of her. " Can I have your autograph?" He asked. She smiled. " Sure," She signed his shirt. After she had left for good, Matt came back and stuck his tounge out at Slider. Slider returned it. They laughed. Hacker tapped his foot. " Where the hell is my Crystal, you love-struck-puppies?" He asked a glare on his face. Matt and Slider looked clueless. " Come again?" Matt said. Hacker scowled. " You know damn well where it is, now where is it!" He snapped. Matt and Slider whistled innocently. " Dunno," They said, hands behind their backs. Hacker growled. " You can't trick me! I know one of you has it, and-" He stopped in Mid-sentence when he noticed that Matt's backpack was looking bigger than usual. He yanked it right off of Matt's shoulders. " Gimme that!" He yelled, unhooking it. Matt and Slider had a terrified look on their faces. Hacker was going to find it...As Hacker took it out, his eyes went wide. " What in the blue hell...?"

Cliffhanger:P I need at least 2 reviews before I continue. Do you wanna know what was in Matt's backpack? R&R! . btw, that's the last you see of Christy Hemme, lol


	2. What in the Cyberworld?

" What in the Cyberworld...?" Hacker asked. The boys fell over, laughing. Hacker looked as though he was about to explode. It was a plushie of Hacker dressed as a woman! Smoke was coming out of his ears. " How dare you make fun of THE Hacker!" He asked the boys, who were about to die due to a massive laugh attack. Hacker merely scoffed as he bent down to pick up the plushie and procceed to throw it at them. He heard them laughing louder. Both of them were on the floor, rolling in laughter. Hacker went in their faces. " Stop laughing at me!" He snapped. They closed their mouths. Hacker smirked, turned around, and began to walk off. " OH MY GOD!" Matt yelled, bursting in laughter once more as well as Slider. Hacker whirled around, and saw them pointing at him. " WHAT!" He asked. Matt had to catch his breathe. " Ha ha! Your pants! Ha ha ha!" He laughed. Slider covered his mouth, still laughing. Hacker spun his head around, to see that his pants had ripped when he bent over. He turned back to the kids, an embarrassed look on his face. " Er..right.." He ran off as fast as he could, leaving Matt and Slider's laughter ringing through the whole 1st floor.

Inez ran up to them. " What is so funny! I could hear you a mile away!" She scolded. Matt and Slider both coughed, and laughed again. " You, Ha ha, should've, ha ha, seen, ha ha ha, Hacker's face! Ha ha ha!" Slider held his stomach. " Hacker? What in the world?" She asked. Matt nodded. " Yeah, he found us...he thought We had the Crystal, so he grabbed my backpack thinking it was in there..and.." He laughed. Inez's had to cover her mouth. " He..found it, didn't he?" She had to stop herself from laughing. " Yeah, and, he was VERY annoyed, at that..but that wasn't the funniest of it. He dropped it, and he bent down to pick it up and..." Matt and Slider looked at eachother, and laughed again at the same time. Inez joined in also. " Oh my gosh...LOL!" She laughed. Slider smiled. " You should've seen the look on his face. It was priceless!" He laughed. " So, where IS the Crystal?" Matt whispered, knowing that Hacker had to be eavesdropping somewhere. " Digit has it.." She whispered back. Matt nodded along with Slider. " Good," Slider said. Inez giggled. " Now, let's find Jackie and Didge." The team walked off.

" Dammit..I can't beleive I was embarrassed infront of two little insects! Damn!" Hacker said, getting out a new pair of pants and putting them on. " Much better," He smirked. " Now to find that Crystal," He walked off, in search of his powerful Crystal.

" Widget, I didn't know you like Disco, " Digit said, as he smiled at the smaller version of himself. Widge smiled back. " Yeah, I do. Where's everyone else?" He asked. Digit shrugged. " Probably looking around, or hiding from Hacker. We gotta go find them incase they're in trouble." The two boids, after paying for their CD's, walked around the corner, and bumped into Jackie. " Jax, there you are..Where's the others?" Digit asked. Jackie shook her head. " No idea, that's what I'm trying to find out. No doubt the boys are in the Skateboarding section like always, so we should head there..maybe Inez is with them. " She suggested. The other two nodded.

" So, what did you buy, Inez? Another book?" Slider asked. Inez nodded. " Yeah," She held it up. It was her favorite book. Matt smiled. " Hey, you guys want something to eat?" He asked. " Sure," They nodded. Matt ran over to get them all a hot dog and fries.

That's it for this chapter..I decieded to post it up anyway, reviews or not. I will be working on this story somewhat, as well as my newest one: " A Walk In The Light," and many more fics I plan on doing. . See ya!


	3. The chase is on!

Jackie, Digit and Widget had met up with Matt, Inez, and Slider, and all of them were enjoying their meal. Matt and Slider were still laughing about what happened to Hacker, Inez was reading, and everyone else were talking with eachother. " I can't believe what happened back there! That was too hilarious! I bet Hacker's crying a river," Matt laughed. " Oh, really?" A voice said. It was Hacker. Matt and Slider burst into a fit of laughter again at the sight of him, remembering Hacker's little accident, but if they don't stop, they'll remember something else, and it's sure not that little moment Hacker had, either, lol. Hacker growled, slamming his fist on their table. They all jumped in suprise...and Matt and Slider shut up. " You had better stop laughing at me! Now, where is my damn Crystal?" Hacker asked, scanning each of their faces. They all shrugged. " I dunno," Inez said, reading her book. Hacker crossed his arms. " You kids can't fool me! I know one of you have it! So, who is it? Slider? Jackie? Matt? Inez? Digit?" He asked, looking at them. " I already know Slider and Digit.." He tapped his foot. Matt whistled, hiding the Crystal behind his back. Hacker noticed it. " I knew it! Give it to me, Matt! NOW!" He said outstretching his hand. Matt gripped it tighter, pulling it infront of him. " No way! Come and get it!" He said. Hacker laughed. " Have it your way!" He started to run after them. " That's our que to run!" Jackie screamed as her and the others jumped out of thier seats, and running rapidly, as Hacker chased them. They ran, Slider looking back. " Damn! He's gaining on us!" Slider sped up. " Crap!" Matt said, throwing the Crystal to Digit. They ran, and nearly ran over 3 people who were walking in front of them. Hacker, who was a little further behind, had 2 people infront of him, and clotheslined them. Hacker Laughed like a maniac, and then continued after the kids. They ran into an elevator before Hacker could catch them. " Phew! That was close!" Matt said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. " No kidding," Digit said, falling against the wall of the elevator. Within seconds, they were on the 4th floor. " Hey, look, a stereo!" Matt said, running torwards it...unfortunatelly...Hacker's wig gel was on the ground. He slipped, sliding down the hall and flying into a woman's bathroom. Loud shrieks were heard. Matt ran out, with a black eye. Slider laughed. " Woah," He said. Matt scowled. Inez and Jackie checking out the bikes. " Oh, I'm gonna try this one!" Inez smiled, hopping on, and speeding down the hallway..but.." Inez! Watch out!" Jackie screamed. Inez and her bike flew down the escalater, and all the way down to the 3rd floor. She started back up, groaning about the bike. Suddenly, the elevator door opened, and out walked Hacker! " Did you really think you could get-" He was interupted by a splash of water meeting his face. Jackie held the water gun, a smirk on her face. " Why you!" Hacker began to chase her. " The chase is on!" Inez yelled happily, running past Hacker, as well as the others. They all had water balloons, and hit Hacker with them. This gave them time to get away. They all decided to split up into groups. Slider and Matt went together, and Inez, Digit, and Jackie went together...Hacker was in for it now...lol..

That's it for this chapter. The story isn't really funny so far, but when the chase really gets on it will. Especially Hacker getting embarrassed even more. The chase lasts awhile, until the store closes down for the Holiday weekend..and they all get trapped together. LOL!


	4. Trapped!

Slider and Matt hid behind the counter, which Hacker was unable to see.." You think he'll find us?" Whispered Matt. Slider shrugged. " I sure hope not..he'll take the Crystal. We can't let him get it.." Slider said, tucking it deeper into his own backpack, and sitting back down on the floor. " Well, one of us have to watch and make sure Hacker doesn't notice us," Matt pointed out. Slider nodded. " Yeah, I'll watch," He peeked out of the hiding spot to see that Hacker was standing right over them! Matt gasped. " O.O Uh oh..." He said. Hacker smirked. " I'll tell you again, give me that Crystal!" He said. Slider and Matt took off down the hall. Matt took out his Squak Pad. " Nezzie, Jax, Didge, Hacker found us! He's chasing us right now! What now?" He asked, speeding up. Jackie, who was on the other side of the store, smirked into her Squak Pad. " We already have something set up at the end of the corner. But, be sure to move away from Hacker. Go to the right. " Jackie said. The boys nodded. " Alright," They said, as Matt put the Squak Pad away, and sped up more rapidly. Of course, Hacker wasn't running that fast, but then he sped up himself. When they reached the end of the corner, both boys jumped to the right side, and left Hacker going straight for whatever he was about to run into. " Ready, Didge?" Chuckled Jackie. " Yep," Digit said. Digit threw an orange at Hacker. Hacker turned torward him. Then, another hit his head, followed by two more, and this kept up for a minute or two, until Hacker started throwing it back at them. He found a Television Set and when he threw it, almost killed Slider, literally. " Woah! RUNNN!" Slider screamed and without another plan, the kids ran off to the basement.

" Ok, let's close 'er down!" The owners said to eachother, locking all exits and turning off all the lights, chaining the store up, and leaving it for the two days they were off, having no idea how they would find it 48 hours from now...

" We gotta get the Crystal back to Mother B before-Hey, what happened to the lights?" Panicked Jackie. " A power outage? By any chance?" Gulped Matt. Inez sighed. " If only we had a few flashlights," She groaned. Digit smiled. " Never fear, the Didge is here, and..6 flashlights at your service," He flipped all six on, and handed each of them one, including Widget. " What time is it?" Yawned Jackie. Matt checked his watch, gasping. " It's Midnight! Woah!" He yelped. " Oh My God..We stayed here too long..doesn't this place close at this time?" Inez asked, panick in her voice. " Now how are we gonna get it to Motherboard..?" Asked Matt. " That's the thing:..You're not!" Hacker was standing there as well. " How long have you been there?" Asked Inez, crossing her arms. Hacker smirked. " Long enough to hear that you had the Crystal, now give it back so I can leave," He said. Matt coughed. " I hate to inform you Hacker, but you're not getting out of here...none of us are.." He sighed. Hacker's smirk went upside down. " What are you talking about? We can't possibly be locked in here! All of us can't have been here that long.." He said. Matt shook his head. " Well, somehow, we all did. It's midnight," He said, groaning. Hacker smacked his forehead. " Oh great! Now how do we all get out of here? Surely there has to be an Emergency escape somewhere," He said. Inez nodded. " For once, I agree with Hacker. There has to be a way out, like an Emergency escape. They do keep those things here, you know. Let's look around and try to find one," She said nodding to everyone in the room. For the first time since he was with Hacker, Delete finally spoke. " And..if there isn't?" He questioned. Jackie sighed. " We'll have to think about that when the time comes, Delete. Right now, we've got to see if we can get out of here," She said. Matt nodded also. " Okay, Every last one of us will meet back in the lobby to see if anyone found a way out of here, agreed?" He looked at Hacker. Hacker after a moment, nodded. " Fine," He walked off with Buzz and Delete, and The Cybersquad walked off together.

After 30 minutes of searching, all met back at the lobby. " Well? Did anyone find anything?" Asked Digit. Hacker shook his head. " Nothing," He said. Matt nodded. " Same here, Didge. We're obviously locked in here, for who knows how long," He said, sitting down on the ground. Everyone else decided to rest as well. After awhile, everyone began doing their own thing, Matt playing with his yo-yo, Jackie and Inez talking, Digit and Widget playing cards, Hacker was filing his nails, and Buzz and Delete were drawing. " Ugh! I can't take this! I can't stand being stuck in here with HACKER!" Matt said, throwing his yo-yo down to the floor. Hacker glared at him. " I can assure you, It's not a picnic for me, either. I should be out there taking over Cyberspace, but instead I'm locked in here with a bunch of meddling children," He said, standing up, and walking around to stretch out. Inez sighed. " Wuh oh..I didn't think about this..but..what are we going to do for food?" She gasped. Everyone looked at eachother. " We're sunk," Said Matt.

That's all for chapter 4, lol. R&R.


	5. Fight! Fight!

Inez, Jackie, Slider, Digit, and Widget all fell asleep. Matt was up, listening to his CD player, Hacker was still up, but was reading a book. There was absolute silence, except for the low tune of Evanescence, and everyone else's still breathing. Hacker cast a side look to Matt, and wondered if he should speak a word to him. Finally, he did. " Hey, what time is it?" He asked. Matt couldn't hear him. Hacker rolled his eyes, raising his voice a little louder. " Hello!" He yelled. " What?" Asked Matt, taking off the Hacker CD player. Hacker scowled. " What time is it?" He asked. " Oh," Matt looked at his watch. " Um..it's 4:00 in the morning," Matt yawned, turning off his CD player. Hacker nodded. Slider woke up. " Matt, you still up? Damn do you sleep at all?" He asked, slightly laughing. Matt smirked. " Nope, I'm immortal," He kidded. Hacker rolled his eyes at that one. Matt laid down. " Night, Sli." He said. Slider laughed. " So much for your immortalness," He smirked. Hacker decided not to go to bed yet. Inez, with her mouth open, had no idea that she had swallowed a bee..O.o. Hacker got up, trying to be as silent as possible so he wouldn't wake up his henchmen, and the kids. He had another plan..to steal the Crystal, he smirked to himself, and crept silently past the snoring Digit, and Jackie who was panicking in her sleep. Hacker cocked an eyebrow at her, coming to conclusion that she was insane, thinking nothing could stop him from getting the Crystal now..but something did. " YEOW! SHIT! FUCK ME!" He screamed, lifting up his foot that was bleeding. The Cybersquad woke up, screaming their own lungs out..all of them but Jackie..she was talking in her sleep, more like panicking. Hacker was hopping around on one foot, gripping his bloodied foot. Inez was trying to look around, but couldn't see without her glasses. " Where's my glasses? I need them?" She reached for them, but couldn't feel them. " Hold on," Matt said, looking for her glasses. " er, Nezzie? Where are they..?" He asked. Inez groaned. " On the floor.." She said. Matt's eyes nearly went out of his head when he saw what had become of Inez's glasses. " Uhhhh...Inez? They're broken!" He yelped. Inez went insane. "OH MY GOD HELP! PLEASE! I'M BLIND!" she screamed, blowing out everyone's eardrums in the process. Hacker frowned. " Oops," He merely faked. Slider returned from the bathroom. " Sorry about that, I fell asleep in the bathroom," He laughed. Matt yawned. " Let's get some sleep now.." He said, and within a minute, he was sleeping like a little baby, lol. Inez decided to go back to sleep as well, and Hacker finally went to the bed also, and Buzz wandered off, and was Never seen again. Delete was asleep, and all was silent..for now...

Matt was up after a few hours. He had enough sleep, in his opinion. Everyone else was up as well. Matt was putting his shoes on, getting up. " I'm gonna go get some pop from the store, " He said, walking halfway out the door. " Oh, and Don't follow me," He smiled. After he was completely gone, everyone, including Hacker, stood up, and began to follow him..Matt skipped down the mall, looking for the mini-store for some pop. Suddenly, he heard more feet bhind him. " Huh?" He turned, and saw no one there. He turned back and continued walking. The steps came again. Everybody ducked. Matt turned again. He saw Jackie standing there, with hearts in her eyes. A green hand came out and pulled her so quickly, Matt had to blink twice. He figured he was seeing things. Matt walked into the store, gathering up 5 large bottles. He almost dropped one on his foot. Matt killed himself, literally, when he tripped over a wire on the floor, dropping the bottles all over the floor. Matt looked up from the floor to see everyone stnading over him. Slider was holding his can of pop, when he spat it out all over Matt for some reason. Matt growled and got up, grabbing a bottle of his own and trying to splat Slider with it, but instead got Inez on accident. Inez scoffed, and picked up a bottle, and accidentally got Hacker with it. Hacker got pissed and took out 10 bottles at once, spraying each and every one of them, but Inez got it the most. This started a pop fight.

That's it for this chapter. I'm gonna work on chapter 6 and 7. See ya! .


	6. Destruction pt 1

After a short while, everyone calmed down and were discussing what they were going to do for light. " I got a light bulb, guys. It's brand new.." Matt said, taking it out of his backpack, showing everyone. " Perfect," Inez said. " Now...we just gotta get it up, all the way up there.." She said, gulping looking at the height of the ceiling. It wasn't too high up, about 7 feet or so. The kids began to pile things up to see if they could reach. Matt was standing on all of it, thinking of another way up. " There's got to be another way up there," Matt said, taking out his yo-yo. " I'll do it," Hacker volunteered. The kids looked at him, unbelieving. " Why would you help us?" Asked Inez suspiciously. Hacker shrugged. " Mainly because I'm in here too, and if I can do anything to ensure I come out alive, so be it." He said. Matt shrugged as well. " Okay, then." He said, getting off, and letting Hacker on. Hacker was almost there..he just needed a boost. He looked at Matt. " You, get up here," He said, gesturing to his shoulders. Matt looked at like he was crazy. " Wha-?" He said. Hacker rolled his eyes. " Look, I don't like this, either, just come oHan!" He groaned. Matt nodded, slowly. He climbed on. He reached for the ceiling. He was playing with his yo-yo, when he hit the ceiling, busting it, making it fall. " Wuh oh.." Matt said. Hacker smacked his forehead. " Shit!" He screamed. He jumped off the things, dragging Matt with him. Matt fell through a gap. " MATT!" Screamed Jackie. Matt was holding onto the edge. He just made it. He climbed back up. " That was close," He said. Hacker was lying on the floor. Part of the ceiling was lying on him. The kids pulled it off, and saved Hacker. Hacker wasn't thankful.

Later in the day, Matt was making food for everyone..." Matt, do you even know how to cook?" Asked Inez. Matt smiled. " Yeah, of course," He said. He was making hamburgers. He leaned back against the stove. Hacker was sitting at a table with the others. Fire was starting to rise from the stove. Matt had paid no attention, and he put his arms behind his back. Jackie's eyes went wide. She hit Hacker on the arm, and whispered to him. " Matt's arm is on fire!" She whispered. Hacker's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he heard this. He told Slider, and then Inez, and Digit, and finally Delete. All of their mouths dropped, seeing that the fire had got bigger. Matt smiled. " So, who here likes Evanescence?" He asked, chilling, not ever seeing that his arm was in flames. " Uh, Matt? You might wanna look at that..." they all said. " What?" He asked. He turned back to the stove to see that his arm was blazing! " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed running back and forth, trying to put it out. " PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Matt screamed. Matt saw a pool down on the first floor..they were on the 7th...he had no choice..he jumped down the gap, and into the pool. Everyone gathered by the gap. " Woah," Slider said, leaning too far into the gap, and Hacker was the one who pushed him, without anyone looking. " OH MY GOD! SLIDER!" Inez screamed. Inez jumped after him. " Inez!" Jackie screamed, also jumping. Everyone else jumped...

" Damn my arm.." Matt said, lying on the ground..It wasn't in flame anymore, but it was bruised up from the fall. Inez landed on her feet oddly enough, while Jackie landed on her head, ouch. She had just a throbbing, though. Slider had a bloody nose, but they all were gonna be okay. Everyone else had nothing more than a few brusies. Everyone was wondering what they were going to do next..

That's it for this chapter. Check back in a little while for chapter 7. Once I finish this story, I'll get back to " A Walk in the light," I needed time to think of what to put next, but I have some ideas. . See ya, guys.


	7. Destruction pt 2

Authors notes: Um..There slight intensity and gruesome scences in this chapter, lol. Including, the Cybersquad getting into a fight..

It is 4:30 in the Afternoon. And the Cybersquad is fighting about something. First,Slider and Digit, then Inez and Jackie, and then Hacker and Matt because Matt stepped on Hacker's toe when he tripped over him. Slider groaned. " Digit, you're just a bird, I get Inez!" Slider yelled. " Oh yeah! I may be a boid, but I've known them longer than you have," Digit said. " Listen, Hacker, I didn't see your damn toe!" Yelled Matt. Hacker crossed his arms, glaring at him. " What are you? BLIND? You stupid little skateboarding punk!" Hacker screamed to him. Matt scoffed. " Your fat ass was in my way!" Matt insulted. Hacker gasped. " Why, I ougta- Hold me back! Hold me back!" Hacker yelled, getting ready to explode any second. Delete ran over to his boss and held him back, but to no avail. " Oh my God! Matt! Oh God, Oh God!" Jackie panicked, and Inez looked at her. " -- You are such a Drama-queen.." Inez said, irritated. Jackie spun around. " What did you say!" She snapped. Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Hacker, who was about to deliever a blow on Matt, and looked at Jackie. " I'm out of here," Slider said, walking away from them as quick as possible. Digit came up behind Slider and punched him in the back. Slider spun around, and kicked Digit straight in the beak. Digit got mad and bit him in the ass. Slider yelped in shock. Hacker and Matt were going at it..Jackie downright knocked Inez one, and both were now kicking eachother's butts, with Inez winning. " Get off of me, you stupid quoter!" Jackie yelled, punching Inez in the face. Inez had to wipe away blood from her nose, and she hit Jackie with a bat, and she was knocked out. Matt and Hacker were tearing into each other, and Hacker kicked Matt straight in the groin. " O.O Cheap shot," Matt said, and went down real fast. Hacker laughed. When Hacker wasn't looking, Matt grabbed Inez's baseball bat and literally scrambled Hacker's brains with it. Hacker was unconcious on the floor. Delete got mad at that, and jumped Matt. Jackie takes Matt's pocket knife from his backpack and stabs Inez with it in the back. Inez screams in pain. Digit is seen biting Slider in the head, lightly. Jackie stands over Inez with victory, until Slider jumped her. She punched Slider in the nose, pulling the knife out of Inez's back, and holding it up to Slider. " Don't make me use this one you," She said. Matt was fighting with Delete, not noticing that Hacker had got back up, and walked in with a T.V getting to bash Matt's brains in any moment. Jackie saw this, and came behind Hacker with a printer and hit him in the back of the head. Hacker whipped around with the T.V and was going to kill Jackie with it, but she moved and he clocked Delete. Delete fell. Delete yanked the cord out of the T.V and started to strangle Hacker with it. Hacker takes out a telephone and bashed Slider in the head on accident. Hacker Kicked Delete right on to Matt. Matt tumbled down the stairs. Hacker was about to kill Delete, but Delete cartwheeled and flew out the window. Inez got back up, pretty wounded, but she was going to hit Jackie with a stereo, but she hit Hacker on accident. Hacker spun around, and with his own pocket knife, aiming to stab Inez once again, but she fainted from loss of blood, and he got Digit. Digit barely had any effects! It went right through him! Digit and Hacker got into it! Matt got back up, from falling down 50 stairs, and clocked Hacker from behind when he was strangling Digit. Hacker and Matt began fighting again. Digit got tired out, so he decided to go help Inez from her wound with his first aid kit. After 2 minutes, everyone calmed down and apologized, except Hacker, and became friends again. Inez was alright as well as everyone else..other than a few brusies. " Hey, where's Delete?" Hacker asked. Hacker lost some of his memory from getting bashed in the head by Matt.

That's it for this chapter..I tell you..most of this chapter had me cracking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was sitting down on the floor, talking amongst themselves about what they were going to do next. Hacker was grumbling under his breathe, and reading a book at the same time. Jackie, Inez, and Matt were listening to their CD players. Matt was listening to the usual, Evanescence! ( She's my fave! .) while Jackie and Inez were listening to N'sync. Delete and Digit were playing cards with Widget, who had come out of Digit's storecenter. Slider was on his laptop. " Woah! Look at this!" He exclaimed, and everyone, including Hacker, ran over to see what it was. They all gasped. " According to this, there is a way out of here, but it's blocked off. We'll have to unblock it. It's on the 10th floor," Matt said, reading the map that was projected on Slider's computer. Everyone sighed in relief. " Thank God," Said Inez, hugging Slider to death. Slider smiled. Digit jumped for joy. Matt accidently hit Hacker when he jumped up and raised his fist in victory, knocking Hacker in the chin. " Ow!" Hacker screamed, gripping his chin. Matt looked at Jackie and Inez who had wide eyes, and a hand over their mouths, trying to keep from laughing, covered his mouth, and bursted into a fit of laughter. Hacker looked over at him, a pissed off look on his face. " How dare you hit THE Hacker!" He roared. Matt looked at him shaking his head. " Look, I didn't see you. Sorry about that, which I'd never thought I'd say," Said Matt. Jackie groaned. " Will you two cut it out! I know you're both tired of being in here with eachother, but come on, we all have to find a way out of here!" Jackie pointed out. Matt glared at Hacker, who was glaring back, but at both kids. " Jackie's right," Inez said, coming up along-side them both. " We can't be fighting right now. We all have to work together, as much as we all hate it." She nodded to Hacker. Hacker now turned his full attention to Inez. " I never thought I'd say this, but you're right." He said. Inez nodded at him, then to Jackie, who nodded back. They then looked at Matt. The boy was silent a moment. " Fine," was all he said, before putting his CD player back on. " Slider," Inez said, turning to him. " You think you can find any routes out of here? Any short-cuts, or anything?" She asked. Slider shrugged. " I don't know. I'll try, though," He said. Inez nodded, and sat back down against the wall. Matt looked at her. " Are you tired?" He asked. Inez shrugged. " A little. It's just we haven't had anything to eat in a while..." She sighed. Jackie shivered. " Not only that, but it's freezing in here. I'm suprised none of us are sick from this moldy basement," She said. Matt glared at her. " Hey, don't jinx it, Jacks." He replied. Jackie glared back at him. " I'm not jinxing it on anyone, Matt. I'm just saying, jeez." She snapped. Everyone was quiet for awhile. Matt glanced at his watch. 2:15 am. He yawned. He looked around to see that everyone else was sleeping. He decided to call it a night himself. Through the night though, a scream peirced the air.

OOOO. We'll have to see who the person was that screamed. This chapter wasn't all too funny, but I plan on making it funnier. Watch out for my updates! Bye ya'll!


End file.
